Merlin que nos ajude
by Maluh Wasley Hades Snape 4ever
Summary: Se passaram 12 anos Lily Luna ja ta no 2o ano de hoggy, Violet esta casada e gravida de um casal de gemeos, mas acontecimentos inesperados acontecem... continuação de o grande segredo dos Potter PRECISO DE BETA
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

A reunião dos fdm (filhos dos marotos)

_meninos desculpe o atraso que tem 2 alunos que me deram problemas pois azararam Scorpion Malfoy _Violet

_quem?_Daniel

_meus amados sobrinhos _Violet

_vou mandar presente pra eles_ Harry

_Harry onde ta o mapa do maroto?_ Violet

_tah com a lily _Harry

_me manda por coruja por favor ?_Violet

_pra que Srta pontas? _Daniel Black

_pra controlar melhor os alunos deer

_quais?

_os Potter

_gente eu preciso ir consulta dos babies Roctoille

_reunião encerrada

Saint Mungus

_Gina, o q vc tah fazendo aqui?

_consulta deer

_hoje e dia de ginecologista

_e que eu acho que to grávida

_nacredito Gina. Eu toh grávida de gêmeos

_duas garotas,dois garotos ou um casal?

_um casal

_que fofo

_quais os nomes?

_talvez Michelle Dora e Robert Remo

_rsrs o segundo nome e dos seus padrinhos

_e Michelle e Robert dos tios que me criaram

_boa homenagem

_e o do seu "talvez" bebe?

_não sei

_posso contar pro Harry?

_não Harry não pode saber ainda

_por favor Gina se não vou ensinar a lily a controlar os poderes ancestrais

_quais poderes?

_você não sabe dos poderes das nascidas Potter

_não

_reza a lenda que os Potter são descendentes de Rowena Ravenclaw e Grodic Gryffindor, eles tiveram um caso e tiveram um casal de gêmeos:Helena Ravenclaw e Tomas Gryffindor a Helena foi morta pelo barão sangrento e virou o fantasma da corvinal a dama cinzenta ou lady Gray , ela tinha poderes incríveis podia controlar todos os elementos sem o uso de uma varinha

_Uau bela história

_ainda não acabei

_o Tomas se casou e teve três filhos 2 garotos e 1 garota a garota tinha os mesmos poderes e assim foi passado esse poder de geração a geração ate eu a penúltima da linhagem

_Violet Roctoille sala 2

_ate mais Gina

_'te vi

5 minutos depois

_Ginevra Potter sala 3

_doutor acho que estou grávida

_deixa eu fazer os exames _disse o doutor com sotaque alemão (n/a: r puxado:d)

_sim senhora a senhora esta grávida

_meu Merlin

_parabéns e uma garota

_mais uma menina

_pode ir senhora Potter

Na saída da sala a Gina encontra a vi

_vi toh grávida de uma garota

_não acredito

_mas uma herdeira dos poderes de Rowena diretora da casa corvinal

_perae a row também tinha esses poderes elementares?

_sim ela era a única dos fundadores que tinha os 4

_ue os outros 3 também eram elementares?

_sim:o Sonserina era água,a lufa-lufa era terra e o avô era fogo.

_ou seja tom (n/a:não falavam voldie, tio voldinho,ou Voldemort) deveria controlar a água

_o poder dos Slytherin deve ter desaparecido mesmo ele tendo se casado com a Helga

_Helga?

_sim Helga

Hogwarts

_Lílian Luna Potter, Tiago Sirius Potter, Alvo Severo Potter, Rosa Granger Weasley venham na sala da diretora

_merda _resmungou lily

_porcaria _resmungou Rosa

_pqp _resmungou o ti

_fds diretora_ xingou resmungando o Alvo

_venham agora Srs. Potter,Srta. Potter e Srta Weasley por favor seus pais estão aqui

_to fu _todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo

Sala da diretora

_o que deseja Minnie (n/a:gente a lily l. eh meio doida tem lápis preto nos olhos e all star preto tatoo de coração na bochecha) que tava em uma ótima aula de poções

_senhores vocês foram convidados para estudar em Beauxbattons e Drumstrang

_Minnie eu vou ficar aqui em hoggy mesmo que tah mto melhor

_eu concordo com a lily _Alvo

_e eu _rosinha

_eu todo gostoso também _ti

_¬ ¬'_todos os 3

_eu sei que sou perfeito

Na sala dos professores

Slavd (n/a:esse vai ser o barulho que sempre vai ter com pó de flu)

Slavd

_nunca mais blahhhhhhhhhhhhh _vi vomitou na parte blah

_calma vi

_chama madame blahhh

_vou chamar

Enfermaria

_madame Luccas a Violet tah vomitando um monte na sala dos professores blahhh

_deite-se senhora Potter que eu vou trazer a senhora Roctoille

_ok blahhh

Depois de 5 minutos

_senhora Roctoille por favor evite de locomover-se para outros lugares

_tah madame Luc...

_ahhhhhhhh _gritaram 7 adolescentes vindos do nada

_Potter idiota _falou uma ruiva parecida com a Violet mas com olhos verdes_ pela 2ª vez que quebra meu vira-tempo será que fomos para a época dos seus pais de novo

_quem são vocês 2?_perguntou o "Potter idiota"

_Violet Roctoille

_Gina Potter

_perae Potter?_disse um moreno

_sim meu marido que e irmão da Violet é Potter

_quais os nomes de vocês 7..._Violet

_ahhhhhhhh _gritou uma voz caindo em cima do loiro

_quer dizer 8,casa e ano em Hogwarts?

_Alice Sparrow 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Anelisse Longbottom 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Frank Longbottom 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Lílian Evans 17 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Remo Lupim 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Sirius Black 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Tiago Potter 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_e eu sou Ninfadora Tonks 16 anos grifinória 6º ano

_Gina rsrs vamos chamar os outros Potter , os Longbottom , o Ted e o Dan

_ok vi

_Srs. Potter por favor enfermaria,prof. Longbottom por favor enfermaria e urgente

_oi mãe ,oi tia _ti (n/a:o Tiago do presente é Tiago Sirius , o Tiago do passado e Tiago Charlus)

_oi mãe, oi tia _alvinho

_oi mãezinha ,oi dindinha _lily (n/a:a lily do presente é Lílian Luna a do passado é Lílian Melissa)

_oi Gina, ola Violet

_oi ti, alvinho,lily,Neville

_Neville manda um patrono pro Harry,Daniel e Ted dizendo que e um assunto importante _Violet

_ok Violet

Slavd

Slavd

Slavd

_que foi vi?

_gininha o que foi?

_vi que foi?

_reunião do passado e presente

_ã

_a Lílian M. Evans, Tiago C. Potter, Sirius Ó. Black ,Alice C. Sparrow ,Anelisse S. Longbottom, Frank A. Longbottom,Remo J. Lupim e Ninfadora A. Tonks do passado e Violet L. P. Roctoille ,Gina M. W. Potter, Lílian L. Potter,Neville F. Longbottom, Harry T. Potter,Daniel S. Black,Ted R. Lupim ,Tiago S. Potter e Alvo S. Potter

_perae da pra dizer quem vai ser mãe de quem _lily m.

_bom Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter= Harry Potter e Violet Potter Roctoille, Alice Sparrow e Frank Longbottom= Neville Longbottom, Anelisse Longbottom e Sirius Black= Daniel Black e Ninfadora Tonks e Remo Lupim= Ted Lupim _Gina

_e a pequena lily, o Ti S. e o Alvinho são filhos do Harry com a Gina _Ted

_você Roctoille de uma prova que e Potter _Tiago

_bom segure a minha varinha Gina _vi

_ta bom vi

Vuuuuu

Ocorreu uma ventania na enfermaria fechada

_muito bem senhora Roctoille

_vamos fazer a primeira reunião dos filhos dos marotos com todos os parentes dos marotos incluindo os marotos

_perae filhos dos marotos?_Sirius,Remo, Tiago C. e Frank

_exatamente organização formada por filhos ou filhas dos marotos: Remo John Lupim, Sirius Órion Black e Tiago Charlus Potter . Os membros são Harry Tiago Potter, Violet Lílian Potter Roctoille, Daniel Sirius Black e Ted Remo Lupim

_Remo o Frank é considerado maroto?

_não senhora Roctoille

_me chama de vi padr... Remo

_quase que eu falo merda _pensou vi

_de que você quase me chamou?

_falo ou não falo Harry?

_fala vi

_quase te chamei de padrinho

_quem são os padrinhos de vocês?

_do Harry e o Sirius com a Anelisse,meu e você com a Tonks,do Dan e o mesmo que eu e do Ted e o Harry com a Gina _vi

_Violet só você usar o pó de flu que você vomita 3ª vez essa semana que venho aqui falar com você _Dimitre

_calma dimmy

_oi Harry, Ted, Neville, Gina, Daniel, ti, al, e pequena lily

_oi Dimitre _falaram Harry, Ted, Neville, Gina,Daniel,ti e al

_oi dindo _a pequena lily

_e vi evite andar de pó de flu

_eu não posso apartar _falou cantarolando

_a eh mesmo e quem são vocês 8?

_Alice Caroline Sparrow

_Anelisse Solange Longbottom

_Frank Augusto Longbottom

_Lílian Melissa Evans

_Remo John Lupim

_Sirius Órion Black

_Tiago Charlus Potter

_e eu sou Ninfadora Andrômeda Tonks

_para tudo Tiago C. Potter e Lílian M. Evans estão nesse tempo com aparência de 16 anos ,ou seja, meus sogros têm 16 anos

_perae eu tenho 17

_meu sogro tem 16 e a minha sogra tem 17:o

_pode me chamar de lus_ ti c.

_porque lus?

_Tiago **_CHARLUS_**

_ah tah

_só você dimmy

_só eu o que?

_pagar mico em frente dos marotos

_rsrs

_rsrs blahhhhhhhhhhhhh _Gina

_gininha o que foi?

_Harry eu estou grávida blahhh

_grávida?

_aha blahhh

_belo momento pra contar né Gina _vi_ gente tenho que ir reunião de professores

_bora vi minha 1ª reunião e não posso me atrasar _Gina


	2. A Muvucada geral

Cap. 2 a muvucada geral

Reunião das Potter (Lily M.,Gina, Lily L.),Longbottom (Ana, Alice e Marine (n/a: filha do Neville)),Black (Gabrielle (n/a:se casou com o Dan), Annelise) , Lupim (Violet (n/a: quase esposa do Ted) e Dora) e a Roctoille (Violet)

_meninas silêncio agora a mais velha das parentas de marotos a Ana Longbottom esposa de Neville Longbottom (n/a: a na tem a idade do Harry quem leu pedra filosofal viu que ela foi a primeira a ser selecionada)

_amigas, tenho uma noticia pra dar eu estou grávida

_ahhhhhhhh

_Uau mais uma grávida

_Uau

_de trigêmeos

_Uauuauuau

_tripla responsabilidade

_e eu vou ter que ajudar a limpar as fraldas urrd

_cala a boca Marine

_xau vó, dinda, mãe e tias preciso ir ao treino de quadribol

_quadribol?

_aham sou apanhadora da griff

_meu Merlin 3ª geração de Potter como apanhador (a)

_3ª . Violet você foi apanhadora?

_aham

_rsrs coisa dos Potter os únicos que não foram são o al e o ti

_eu fui apanhadora somente um ano _lily m.

_deixa eu ver o papis tava proibido de jogar?

_aham depois eu me tornei artilheira

_Gina isso parece a sua historia

_rsrsrsrs

_como assim

_bom mamys _falou a vi_ a Gina ficou como apanhadora no 4º ano e virou artilheira no 5º ano e 7º pq no 6º não teve quadribol

_Uau

_rsrs

_mamys, tias e colegas preciso ir a reunião da fdm

_já e hora da reunião?

_na verdade a reunião e amanha tia vi _Victorie

_na verdade e a consulta trouxa para ver os bebês

_que fofo

_são quantos?

_um casal

_que fofo

_qual o nome?

_Richard Remo e Michelle Dora

_meu apelido e o segundo nome da Michelle

_eu coloquei Dora pra não colocar Nimphadora

_ela certamente não gostaria

_você não gosta eh diferente

_eh mesmo

_rsrs

_a afilhada zoando com a madrinha

_novidade rsrs

_a ultima vez que te vi foi quando tinha 17 anos

_pq?

_vc morreu

_Violet

_ah para tah Ginevra

_não me chame de Ginevra

_Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra, a esposa do harryzito _zoou a Violet (n/a:a adulta zoando)

_cala o bico pequena fênix _e a forma animaga da vi

_ o ginevrinha cala a boquinha

_Violet Lílian Potter Roctoille para de falar m*****

_uia mamys a vida eh um morango

_uia

_toh com desejo de morango com chantilly de chocolate e molho de uvas e suco de abobora

_car***** doida

_vó tem um baile anos 70, mês que vem e é em pares e eu, a lilyzita já temos pares

_quem? Lílian ,Anne ,Dora vem aqui

_bom eu vou com o Eric Janison e a Lily é o Escorpion Malfoy

_um Malfoy? _gritou a lily mel

_aham ela ta namorando ele

_Ginevra sabia que sua filha vulgo minha neta esta namorando um Malfoy?

_sabia o Harry que não sabe

Treino

_oi pessoas lindas

_Lílian atrasada de novo

_eu tava na reunião da mdm (mulheres dos marotos)

_tah perdoada maninha

_cadê o vô , o six e o Remo ?

_tão lá na arquibancada

_time venha aqui: Patrícia, Alvo, Marianne, Josh e Eric (n/a: Lílian: apanhadora, Tiago S.:goleiro, Patrícia :artilheira e namorada do ti ,Alvo: artilheiro, Marianne: artilheira e namorada do alvinho, Josh: batedor e Eric:batedor)

_por favor six vem aqui soltar o pomo, a goles e os balaços ?_ a Lil

_tah lilzitta

_ _l_

_Lílian Luna Potter _os Tiagos, Remo , six e al

_que foi

_para de fazer sinais obscenos

_tah bom, tiguito viu minha firebolt-X

_O gato preto cruzou a escada

Passou por debaixo da escada

E lá no fundo azul na noite da floresta

A lua iluminou

A dança, a roda e a festa

Vira, vira, vira

Vira, vira, vira homem, vira, vira

Vira, vira lobisomem, vira, vira

Bailam corujas e pirilampos

Entre os sacis e as fadas

E lá no fundo azul na noite da floresta

A lua iluminou

A dança, a roda e a festa

Vira, vira, vira homem, vira, vira

_boa Lil

_eu sei

_na musica tem lobisomem

_aham remuxinho

_remuxinho não

_ah eh só a Dora pode te chamar de remuxinho

_Lílian Luna Potter

_que foi remuxo

_bora treinar porque não tem treino sem apanhadora

_apanhadora?

_aham a melhor apanhadora depois de Harry Potter

_Uau

_melhor ate que minha mãe

_ela joga muito bem

_e o toque dos Potter's mas o ti e goleiro como o tio Ron e o al e artilheiro como a vó lily, a mamys, o tio Carlinhos e o tio Gui

_a pequena apanhadora lily ...

_eu sei que sou d+

_Lílian a mamys ensinou modesta

_e eu aprendi :)

_hum sei

_ Patrícia e Marianne venham aqui

_oi lilyzita oi Tiago oi more_ falo a Marianne

_oi lilyzita oi al oi more

_porque more?_six, lus e remi

_meu namorado deer

_alvinho e tizitto dormitório agora

_porque Sirius

_quero contar novidades

_conta aqui

_sem ruivas por perto

_qual o problemas com ruivas em Sr Black

_nenhum lily _a melissa apareceu do nada

_4 ruivas aqui Srs. marotos

_6 ruivas na verdade _apareceram a Violet e a Gina (n/a: as ruivas são por ano de nascimento lily m, Violet, Gina, Patrícia , Marianne e lily l e a vi já tava de 8 meses e a Gina de 4)

_qual o problema de ser ruiva Sr Potter _Marianne para o al

_nenhum more

_acho bom al

_a bolsa estourou _gritou a vi

_que bolsa vc não ta com bolsa _o tilus

_os bebês vão nascer

_ahh você quer dizer que meus afilhados vão nascer _Patrícia

_não só o seu afilhado mas tb a afilhada da Marianne


	3. banda: As Marotas

Cap. 3

A banda:as marotas

_mãe me da autorização pra eu a vó lily, pra vó compra roupas dessa época e eu pra comprar roupas pro show?

_taqui a autorização e a chave do cofre e qual vai ser a musica?

_G .N. O.

_amo essa musica Lil

_eu sei

Na sala comunal da Grifinória

_Marianne você ,com o Scamander, e me traiu

_Al foi sem querer

_sem querer é o car**** po***

_o que houve ?_apareceu o Harry (n/a:o Harry ficou durante a Violet tava em resguarde como professor de dcat)

_nada só a pi***** da Hemill ta com o pu** do Scamander

_menos 20 pontos pra grifinória Sr. Potter

_mas...

_quer perder mais?

_não Sr. Potter

_Terminou tudo Hale

_por favor al me perdoa?

_não Hale e nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim (n/a: quem já leu crepúsculo percebe que esse e o sobrenome da Rosalie e do Jasper) e adeus , evite falar comigo fora dos treinos

_mas al eu te amo

_e daí eu não te amo

_então pq vc namoro comigo

_pra seguir a tradição dos Potter criada pelo meu avô Tiago Charlus Potter

_você eh terrível

_como eu disse Hale adeus

_você tem outra?

_não

_vou te reconquistar

_não vou namorar d novo com uma pi*****

Salão comunal da Sonserina

_oi mano _falou Dafne Malfoy pro Escorpion Malfoy

_oi você viu a Lis

_ela tava indo pro beco diagonal com a outra ruiva da sala da Profa Potter

_a ta tava com a limel...

_limel?

_poxa você não sabe da história de 8 Grifinórios no nosso tempo que são: Lily Evans, Alice Sparrow, Nimphadora Tonks, Anelisse Longbottom , Tiago Potter, Franco Longbottom, Remo Lupim e Sirius Black

_espera o primo da vovó Ciça e a prima do papis

_aham

_doideira

_aham

_xau scorpinho

_aonde vc vai dafs

_ver a Dora

_ela tah com o Ted

_mas ela eh minha prima preferida

_deer

_aff scorp

_by dafs

Salão principal

_gente cadê as Lílians ?

_não sei scorp

_nem a limel?

_a lily minha ta em Londres comprando roupas

_aff

_q foi

_nada

_oi gente

_ oi dafs

_quem eh você

_Dafne Malfoy filha de Draco Malfoy com Astoria Malfoy neta de Narcisa Malfoy com Lúcio Malfoy

_filha da prima ciça

_minha mãe já falo da tia ciça

_você e a Dora Tonks?

_aham

_scorp ela e a Dora de quem puxei a Metamorfomagia

_você e metamorfomaga

_aham

_espera aí você eh minha prima

_não meu pai eh seu primo

_não dá no mesmo¬¬'

_dá sim

_a ei

_aham

_oi dafs

_oi al, gente eu vou lá para minha mesa tomar café ok

_vai dafs, scorp

_ai torci o tornozelo

_aff ela eh prima da Dora mesmo desastrada como a prima

_eu não sou desastrada

_uhum e eu sou Merlin

_ola Sr Merlin

Se a Lil vim aqui avisa que quero falar com ela

_ok

_sobre as "AM"

_AM?

_As Marotas

_porque as marotas?

_bom nos 3 somos a mistura dos marotos e suas namoradas

_quais 3?

_eu a mistura da Dora e do Remo, a Lil: do Ti e lily m e a Lucy : six e Anne

_Lucy?

_e uma das 500 primas q a Lil tem

_500 não só umas 8

_7 Weasley's e 1 Roctoille (n/a: eu não sei a quantidade msm)

_que eu lembre são mais

_cala a boca Alvo Severo Potter se não...

_se não o q Lílian Luna Potter

_vou falar com os quadros do Dumbledore e do Snape

_você não vai fazer isso não

_quem disse que não alvinho

_você é ma

_eu sei alvuxo eu tenho sangue maroto correndo nas minhas veias

_você acha que não sei ruivette

_você tem o sangue monitor da vó Lil e do tio Percy

_ei eu não sou certinho

_uhum sei alvuxo

_lil tah bem?

_scorp eu toh ótima

_lil o ensaio e quando _dafs

_hoje no almoço e já comprei as roupas

_saia roxa?

_duuh

_blusa rosa

_aham

_que cor lilás ou azul

_vermelho ai toda a banda de ruivas

_na uma Malfoy ruiva não combina

_eh

_Lucy Weasley prazer

_lu hoje ensaio agora


	4. o show

Cap. 4

O show

_meninas estamos prontas

_sim lilette ruivette

_marotas esse show vai ter 2 musicas uma delas Barbie girl

_eu vou cantar Barbie girl

_como sempre né loira

_ue tinha outra loira na banda cunhadinha

_eu sei dafs eu soube que você não está mais solteira

_não tem o Alvo seu irmão

_hum

_eu toh namorando ele há 2 semanas (n/a:al ainda namorava a Marianne quando eles começaram)

_ahhhhhhhh

_ou seja você já é da família Weasley

_rsrs

_Potter oh inteligência

_ei eh Weasley Potter e nós duas acertamos

_eh verdade

_cadê a roupa da Barbie girl e precisamos urgentemente de um rapaz pra fazer as falas do Ken

_e tipo assim o al vai fazer as roupas do Ken e as roupas tão aqui

_isso Lil' s você e demais

_eu sei incunhadinha/i/n

_rsrs rsrs

_vamos marotas _Lucy

_pontinhas _lily

_almofaditas _Lucy

_aluadinha _Dafne

_as marotas _as 3

Don't call me

Leave me alone

Not gonna answer to my phone

Cuz I don't

No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time

To get you off of my mind

Cuz I don't

And I won't need you

Time to dial 911

Cuz we're gonna have some fun

Hey boy you know you better run

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out

Without you

You better hold tight

Cuz girl's nights without you

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go

It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new

Won't have to think about you

And who knows what that will lead to

You'll hear from everyone

You'll get the 411

Hey boy you knew this day would come

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out

Without you

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go

Hey boy

Don't you wish you could've been a good boy?

Try to find another girl like me boy

Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me

To draw the line

Hey boy

Don't you wish you could've been a good boy?

Try to find another girl like me boy

Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me

To draw the line

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out

Without you

You better hold tight

Cuz girl's nights without you

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go GNO

Let's go

It's a girl's night

_oi gente tudo bem?

_tahhhhhhh

_gente agora os novos marotos: Al Potter,Tiago Potter,Scorpion Malfoy

_Vai no cabeleireiro

No esteticista

Malha o dia inteiro

Pinta de artista

Saca dinheiro

Vai de motorista

Com seu carro esporte

Vai zoar na pista

Final de semana

Na casa de praia

Só gastando grana

Na maior gandaia

Vai pra balada

Dança bate estaca

Com sua tribo

Até de madrugada

Burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha

Só no filé

Burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha

Tem o que quer

Burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha

Um croissant

Burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha, burguesinha

Suquinho de maçã

_agora pela primeira vez juntos as marotas e os novos marotos

_- Hi, Barbie!

- Hi, Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump in!

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic it's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination my life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic it's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination my life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world

Pick me up, make me talk, I'm your darling

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play

If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic it's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination my life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can bet on my knees

Jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town; fool around, and let's go party

You can touch, you can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic it's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination my life is your creation.

(2x)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ooh wow, ooh wow

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

- Well Barbie, we're just getting' started

- Oh, I love you Ken!

_gente obrigada mais o show acabou

_ahhhhhhhh

_mas logo tem outro show das marotas

_ehhhh


	5. a nova professora

Cap. 5

A nova professora

_Silencio, hoje vamos receber a nova professora de transfiguração Julieta Lupim

_Lupim?

_q eh

_você ta de sári laranja

_sim

_ e o cabelo laranja

_hum só metamorfoga

_Uau

_mais uma priminha

_Dafne

_não Merlin

_aff dafs

_SILENCIOO

_sim diretora

_o professor Bins vai se aposentar (n/a: aleluia.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) e a professora Olivia Meirelles vai assumir seu lugar

_finalmente em Minerva acho que ele já dava aula na época da minha vó paterna _Julieta

_dava sim Julieta

_cruzes esse velho já devia ter se aposentado há séculos

_eu sei e quero continuar o discurso Juli

_desculpe-me Minerva

_e vão entrar 8 alunos em Hogwarts eles são diferentes dos outros eles são : Alinne Cullen, Edward Cullen,Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Mary Alice Cullen, Isabella Hale, Renesmee Cullen e Jacob Black, agora vamos para a seleção dos 8

_Black, Jacob

_grifinória

_Cullen, Alinne

_sons... Grifinória

_Cullen, Edward

_grifinória

_Cullen, Emmet

_grifinória

_Cullen, Mary

_grifinória

_Cullen, Renesmee

_grifinória

_Hale, Isabella

_grifinória

_Hale, Jasper

_grifinória

_Hale , Rosalie

_grifinória

_Uau mais nove Grifinórios a diretora da casa está de licença e volta amanha

_esta bem diretora McGonagall

_diretora McGonagall eu quer dizer nós Cullen e Hale teremos que ter que faltar aula essa segunda pra caçar _nessie

_ok Renesmee , não vou te chamar de Srta. Cullen já que a Alice e a Alinne também são Srta. Cullen

_me chama de Ness que minha mãe tava no mundo da lua quando me deu o nome de Renesmee que eu tenho certeza que e horrível ela quis juntar os nomes das minhas vós Renée e Esme

_nome interessante mas melhor que Nimphadora

_com certeza não sei da onde a bel . . . Quer dizer minha mãe tirou esse nome

_oi Dora kd a Lil

_imagina , com o scorp ,né dafs

_vlw

_xau dafs priminha

_ok Nimphadorinha

_Nimphadora eh o cacet*

_uia primuxa xau dorinha xau eh posso te chamar de nessie

_pode assim que mus irmãos me chamam

_valeu nessie

_qual seu nome loirinha? _Emmet falou chegando perto

_Dafne Astoria Malfoy

_Malfoy, você e o que do professor Malfoy

_filha caçula e a deus

_dafs oi

_oi amore

_agora poções com meu pai pra você né

_ya

_xau nessie , Emmet

_ tem o q dafs

_dcat

_rsrs meu pai tah ando aula pra vc e seu pai ta dando aula pra mim

_xau amore

_dafs, dafs me espera

_finalmente em Lil

_bora logo

Depois das aulas almoço

_Lil você precisa comer doida

_a dafs vamos toh faminta

_porque será

_não sei dafs

_Jake para de comer feito um porco

_calminha nessie

_nessie eh o caramba Jacob Black

_oi nessie

_oi Dafne, tudo bem?

_tudo e eu preciso ir a minha mesa

_ué você não é grifinória

_Sonserina

_a casa de comensais

_aham meu pai chegou a ser mas desistiu

_Uau

_preciso ir

_by nessie

_senhorita Malfoy sente-se agora

_ok diretora McGonagall

_irá ter uma aluna nova no 4º ano a Angelique Black

_sons... Grifinória

_isso_ Sirius

_hem hem silêncio Sr. S. Black

_ok diretora Minnie

_Black!!!!

_oi _Jake burro

_e o outro Sr Black , Sr J Black

_ah é desculpa

_aff _ todos os grifinórios

_amor menos ta bom

_ue eu sou Black e o outro é Black também e eu pensei q fosse eu

_menos Jake

_a nessie ...

_cachorro se fizer alguma coisa com minha nessie... Vai ficar castrado _Eddy

_ok sangue suga

_cala boca cachorro

_olha a loira fala

_pega um osso ta cachorro

_o burra vai cata coquinho

_nessie sabe por que o cachorro entrou na igreja?

_não sei

_porque a porta tava aberta. Porque ele saiu?

_não sei

_porque a missa não era em latim

_rsrsrsrsrsrs

_essa foi nova rose

_eu descobri hoje com a Angelique

_rsrs a aluna nova da grifinória

_e ela sim ela e meio legal

_ela e loira e burra

_hum hum Sr J Black pare de insultar as alunas loiras

_se fudeu cachorro

_Srta. R Hale pare de brincar com o Sr. J Black

_ei diretora _Alice

_oi

_dentinho (n/a: é uma zoação com o peitinho já que ela é vampira coloquei pra ela falar dentinho)

_boa amor_ o jazz

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen pare de fazer piadinhas

_calma Eddy

_Eddy e o car... É Edward

_uia Edward para de ser ranzinza

_e maninho para de ser ranzinza _ Nessie (n/a: a nessie vai fingir que é gêmea do Eddy)

_Cala a boca Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen

_uia eddinho

_RENESMEE CARLIE MASEN CULLEN

_oi

_NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE EDDY OU EDDINHO

_ok maninho

_ "só em seus 'sonhos'" _a nessie pensou

_menos 50 pontos da Grifinória

_mais... _ambos os 'gêmeos' falaram

_sem mais nem meio mais

_ok professora Lupim

_senhorita Tonks depois do jantar na minha sala _Profa Lupim

_senhorita Malfoy e senhorita Potter depois do jantar minha sala _Minnie

_ok diretora Minnie

Depois do janta sala da professora Julieta

_bom mamys, posso te chamar assim né?

_sim

_bom eu acho que a senhorita quer saber mais sobre mim e porque do sári

_com certeza

_bom cresci na Índia com uma tia por parte de pai

_qual

_a tia Renata (n/a: homenagem a minha fessora favorita a de ciências e laboratório)

_ela e legal como dizem?

_mto + Dora, mto +

_Uau

_e eu vou pra Índia no sábado pra conhecer meu noivo

_conhecer seu noivo???

_sim lá na Índia nos conhecemos o noivo perto do casamento

_não volta lá pra Índia e se casa aqui na Inglaterra

_boa idéia mamys

Sala da diretora

_senhorita Malfoy e Potter vocês foram aceitas no 4º ano

_maneiro _disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

_aqui seus novos horários

_vlw Minnie

_Srta Malfoy

_desculpe-me diretora McGonagall

_ok Srta Malfoy

_nossos pais e professores sabem?

_sim ambos sabem

_ferrou

_porque senhoritas?

_nos temos irmãos no 4º ano e que são super protetores

_mas... Qual é o problema?

_e que vai ficar pior

_vai não e vão para seus dormitórios

_ok diretora McGonagall

_boa noite

_boa noite

N/a: a Alinne Cullen é uma vampira com poderes para-pisciquicos de manipular o pensamento das pessoas


End file.
